The Birthmark of Legend
by Tooncheyy
Summary: Link and his brother Toon face the hardships and struggles of the futuristic city of New Hyrule. To the two brothers dismay the oldest of the two,Link is an outlaw and forced into hiding from the authorities. Link holds the triforce of courage and with that, he's nothing but a dead man walking. Will Hyrule ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

(Link POV)

I was born under the shady dark blue moon, two-hundred years after New Hyrule was discovered, seventeen years from today, my brother was born 5 years would never have to carry the burden I carry. I sat contently wondering to my self how did it all change since those many years ago, when Hyrule was a place to call home.

XXXX

(normal POV)

The land of Hyrule, or should I say New Hyrule city. Hyrule city was a bustling, loud place where everyone throughout lived or commuted. Flying cars excisted and getting around by horsewas no longer the case, It almost looked like it was in the far future. But on the outskirts of the city was the poorest family around, and that was Link and his little brother Toon.

"Hey big bro!" Toon said "Did you find any food for dinner?" The boy's stomach started to growl at the thought of finally putting something in his skinny stomach,waiting ever so paitently.

"Yes..I found some loaf of bread, but its small so we have to share.." Link contintued to unrap the bread from its snug cloth and gave half a piece to his starving brother.

"Yuck! this is a little stael big bro.." Toon didn't want to complain too much about the food. They didn't get much to eat and lately its been scarse and almost a miracle whenever someone in the neighborhood spoke about food.

"Sorry Toon but thats all we have for today.." Link always hated putting his poor brother through this struggle and would perfer Toon go to an orphange or a shelter so he would have a better life and a better chance at a better one. "I'll try to go down by the creek tommorow and catch some fish again and see if I get lucky." Link said to his half hungry brother.

"Why can't you just get a job?" Toon stated but deep down he knew Link couldn't. Link was an outlaw throughout the city and the police were after him. Link held the triforce of courage. The triforce of courage was widely outlawed because of its legend and the hero assciated with it. New Hyrule at this time wanted to forget about it ever excisting and vowed to execute anyone with the legendery birthmark.

Link can't let that happen, he has a number one priority, and thats Toon.

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

XXXX

The next morning Link snuck out into old lake Hylia to do some fishing. Hoping he would get the early morning catch. His fishing rod suddenly started yanking his arms side to side as if telling him he hooked a big one.

"Wow! I caught one!" The blonde Hylian said. Link reeled it in as fast as he could, careful not trying to break his one fishing rod. Then out came the hook and a big juicy trout attached to it. "Holy crap, its huge!" The teen unhooked the fish and placed it in a wooden basket, "I can't wait to see the look on Toon's face when I show him this trout, tonight we feast!" Finally the Hylian was happy for once in his life, he would be able to feed his satrving self and his little brother.

Then somewhere in the distance, there were bokoblins coming towards Link. Link, luckly in time saw the monsters coming his way and ran in the direction of the forest. Link didn't have a weapon to protect himself with and with no other option, hid inside a cave.

"Damn bokoblins..I need to get back home.." Link once again felt helpless and defeated by these stupid monsters.

"HEY YOU!" said a highpitched female voice "What do you think your doing? This is a bear's cave you'll be eaten alive." This voice seemed to belong to a little pink fairy. Link quickly sprinted out of the cave and on to his feet.

"Thanks fairy...w-wait your a fairy?! I thought they died out a hundred years ago?" Link babbled while gasping for air "Well Im the last one, atleast I think so.." The fairy thought to herself "anyway..whats your name boy?" The fairy asked "My name's Link, whats yours?" The little pink fairy replied "Im Tara! Nice to meet you Link."

"Are you alright? That monster seemed like he was hungry for something and that something is you I believe." Tara explained. she flew over to Link's hand and saw a glowing trianglular marking, "What's that?" She asked "This is my forever cursed birthmark.." Link said with his happiness slowly draining.

"Why do you say its cursed?" Tara asked slightly confused "Its very pretty.." Link looked up at her with a questionable look to him, the look you get when your saying to yourself 'Is she for real?' "Its cursed because, if the cops find me with it then its the electric chair for me.." Link shudered at the shere thought of death row. Tara had an even more confused look "Whats an electric chair?" Link chuckled alittle at the fairy's question and proceded to explain to her what it was...

"Eeek! that sounds so scary.." Tara flew around shooken scared of just imagning it. "The law says if anyone held the triforce of courage they were to be executed." Link explained to the scared fairy "But, why is that? it sounds terrible!" Tara said as she was listening carefully.

"They say that the triforce of courage belonged to a legendary hero, but the rest of New Hyrule doesn't want to recognize that he was a _hero,_ so they see him as a evil sorcerer and a problem to the hylian way of life. the hylians don't go by the way of triforce of courage, wisdom and power anymore, and want anyone who holds these powers to be wiped out of existence . Thats why I must always hide my identity in my city." Link explained himself to the naive fairy, then she finally spoke up again, "Wow that must sound hard. I dont know what a city is but im guessing its your home." Tara had no idea what Link's modern world was about but he expected that mentality from her. Tara was probably the last of her kind, all she remembers is the land of two-hundred years ago.

XXXX

"Hey Toonie, Im back." said Link as he sat down next to his brother in their 'home' "I found a nice juicy trout for breakfast!" Something was moving inside Link's pocket, "Hey Link, whats that moving in your left pocket?" The younger boy asked.

"Eew! let me out of this smelly cramped pocket already! I think the coast is clear anyway." A squeaky voice piped up from the young man's pocket. She flew from the blonde's pocket and took a deep breath of fresh air "thats much better." said Tara.

"W-WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Toon backed away from the small pink creature as he observed and wondered what the hell he was seeing. "Its a fairy, but don't tell anyone." Link tried to calm the younger blonde down. "But they've been extinct for over a hundred years! how is this one living?!" Toon exclaimed "I dont know, but just keep your voice down." Link shushed Toon into keeping Tara's secret from the public.

"Why did you want me to come to this disgusting place anyway?" Tara asked looking around with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. "I want you to help me restore New Hyrule to the way it used to be." Link explained, "I want people to not fear and think that the old hero was evil or injust and also, not for the cops to be on my ass twenty four seven.." Link went on "I also..want a better life for me and my brother Toon. We've been crap poor almost all our lives, especially ever since our parents died." Link trailed off a little bit after the two words he said, "Oh..im sorry.." said the fairy, "Well..how am I supposed to help you exactly?" Tara had no clue how she was supposed to help a poor teen restore a former kingdom into what it used to be two centuries ago. Link answered her in a serious tone "Help me find the master sword.."

XXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Hmm I see..." says a deep sounding voice. High up in the mountians far away from new hyrule lived a truly menacle emperor of his own almost perfect world. "I want him." He says as he looks in his mirror then fades into the shadows of his dark realm.

XXXX

"The master sword? I've heard that it lies somwhere deep in Hyrule castle, but the travel there seems dangerous.." Tara announced, "Im not afraid of a little danger hell, i've delt with it all my life." Link says confidently, "Well, are you afraid of being killed or eaten alive by blood thirsty monsters?" Tara went on saying how the road to the master sword we be a long dangerous journey to attempt. "Besides, you need a weapon to protect yourself with, if any." Tara explained.

"How about a knight's sword! since you like stuff thats old fashioned!" Toon pipped up into the conversation, "I've seen some one time when I was walking around town in a blacksmith's store." said Toon. "I cant afford a sword." Link mentioned.

"I heard it was free!" Toon finally said then Link was starting to regain some of his confidence. "Then its settled were getting a sword for mister big, bad and tough over here"Tara pointed at Link, then Toon and Tara giggled at her comment.

"Also if I may add that you also need a new ensemble. You can't go restoring a once great country with what you have on." Tara said as she looked up and down at the blonde teen. Link had on dirty rags, damaged shoes, and a black hooded cape to hide his face from the public. "Whats wrong with what I have on?" Link said in defense "It looks disgusting..It looks like you've been mauled by a lion.." Tara chuckled "Well I can't exactly afford satin and silk, Tara.." Link said slightly offended. "Then how 'bout you make some new clothes fit for a hero!" Tara said "I can help."Tara flashed a bright green light and poof! A brand new tunic appeared.

Link tried on the tunic and it looked perfect on him. It was forest green with a beige undershirt and pants and gold buttons on the bottom of his tunic and brand new boots to match. Not to mention a long green hat with goggles now sitting on the Hylians blonde hair, "W-wow, thanks Tara this is awesome! looks like your more helpful than I thought." Link loved his new tunic, it made him look almost herioc.

XXXX

Toon lead Link and Tara to the blacksmith he had mentioned earlier and they soon saw the array of old swords and new ones being built for collectors. "hello there child back again with a friend?" The old man chuckled and pointed out Link's presence. In order to stay hidden, Link had on his old cape and hoodie on with Tara safely tucked inside his new tunic pouch. "Hello blacksmith, im not looking around this time, im here for a sword for my friend! Thats right my _friend_! his name is.."Toon stammered for a bit looking for a fake name for Link to protect his older brother's identity, "um..R-renaldo! his name is Renaldo.." Toon chuckled nervously. The old man smiled and let the two boys browse as they pleased.

"Hmm, what about..this one!" Toon said pointing at a far eastern looking sword "Toon, thats a katana, I just need a regular sword and besides have you seen that theres a price tag attached to it?" Link said showing off the steep price on the asian sword to Toon. Tara peaked out from her hiding spot and spotted a sword with a gold handle and steel blade, "Guys, what about this?" The fairy seemed somewhat sure of herself.

After the gang left and Link had gotten the golden sword and shield for free that Tara previously suggested to him, he was finally ready to take on a journey to find the master sword.

"Hey Link whats that on New Hyrule's tower?" Toon was pointing up to the tower and saw a strange figure brewing up a dark purple cloud. Link looked up with a puzzled look on his face "I dont know, seems strange." The blondes started their way back home until..

"HERO OF LEGEND LEND ME YOUR POWER!" The figure screamed from the tower at the top of his lungs, "I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!" the figure's deep voice roared through the city.

"What the hell?!" Link mentally screamed as his heart suddenly dropped to his stomach, Link asked the little pink light shinning through his pouch "who the hell is that?!" Link whispered.

"I dont know, but he seems evil..I would be careful if I were yo-" Tara was saying but stopped in her tracks as the entire city started to rumble "ah! an earthquake?!" Toon yelled, but then a purple hand was about to come straight for the two boys.

"ah, I sense a strong presence in this one.." The evil man said, "I most know!" and with that the evil sorcerer conjured up the hand but accidently grabbed Toon instead of Link.

"Ahhh what the heck?! GUYS HELP ME!" The boy yelled, but before he knew it he was high up in air going to the owner of the purple clouded hand that held Toon's small body. "Oh? whats this? Looks like Ive caught a child. What shall I do with you.." The sorcerer had an evil grin on his face.

"HEY ASSHOLE! IM THE ONE YOU WANT!" Link's sudden burst of now revealing himself earned some astonished looks and a few gasps from the citizens of the city. Link ran all the way from the bottom to the top of the tower almost at lightening speed. " Hey you bastard, let my little brother go." Link said sternly as he drew his sword out for battle, "oh you mean right off the ledge to his death?" The sorcerer held the little blonde over the edge wanting to drop him to his death. "Who are you?!" Asked Link, the sorcerer smirked and told the hylian his name, "my name is Yalci." said Yalci "and I will soon become god of this forsaken world! All will bow down to me." Yalci explained.

"I thought I told you to let him go!" Link said "Hand him over!" Link pointed his sword at Yalci and Toon quivered at the violent nature of the situation and then Yalci put on an maniacal grin on his face, "you know what? I think i'll keep him to myself for a while.." and with a snap of his fingers, Yalci was gone along with Toon.

"TOON NO!" Link tried to catch them in time but all he caught was puff of black smoke. His beloved little brother was kidnapped by a new threat, Yalci.

XXXX

**(Hey its the author speaking :3 sorry if the earlier chapters where short and with spelling errors im not good at spelling too much and also I offten get writers block and then dont know what to write lol ^w^ But anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! see ya in the next chapter X3) (P.S Tara and Yalci are both OC's :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

XXXX

Police sirens echoed through the city on the hunt for a certain blonde seventeen year old. Link hid in an alley, trying to not be seen by the cops.

"Link! what are we going to do now?!" said Tara she was frightened and nervous all at the same time. "That evil man kidnapped Toon and at that, the cops are going to throw you in jail!" Tara was worried for both the brother's safety."We gotta make a run for it.." Link said and with that Link ran into the shadows of the night and Tara once again hidden in the pouch she was in before.

Link had finally made it out of the city alive in one piece. Link was headed towrds Lake Hylia then into the forest. Link rested a little when he gotten to the forest, "phew..im glad we lost them." Link trying to catch his breath. "Ok the first thing we need to do is find a map, to the sword!" Tara said.

"Well we need to save my brother first, he must come first." Link motioned to look for some wood in the mean time to set up camp."Oh right of course, we need to save him first! Sorry Link." Tara apologized. Link made a fire a and Tara drifted off to sleep. Link sat quiet for a moment thinking to himself.

(Link POV)

I sat in front of the fire watching as it danced and hissed in the wind, I wondered how Toon was doing, the poor kid never means to hurt anybody he means well and doesn't deserve the hell he must be going through. "If that bastard Yalci hurts one hair on his head i'll snap the bitch in two." I said to myself, anger boiling in my blood, "damn it.." Link hissed under his breath.

XXXX

(Normal POV)

The next day Link and Tara headed to a village and out of the forest, "Maybe the villagers here would know where Yalci is?" The fairy motioned for the hero to ask the villagers.

Link asked around but no one knew where the sorcerer was, but then someone spoke up and told the hero his wereabouts "I think he lives deep within the forsaken mountains." said the villager "But be careful young man, the mountain is the most dangerous mountain in the valley!" The villager explain then the Hylian and the fairy were on there way there.

On there way they spotted dungeon they had to go through. There were monsters and obstacles all in their way all until they had gotten to the end of the dungeon and there was a boss they had to defeat. Link slashed, dodged, and shield his way til the end of the battle.

When the battle ended link was rewarded with a piece of heart and a hookshot. "What the hell is a piece of heart?" The hero asked "I believe it awards you more stamina." Tara explained to the now tired hero.

XXXX

(Toon POV)

It was dark, I couldn't see a thing. I slowly opened my eyes then there was more darkness but there were...cell bars, I didn't want to believe it but I was in a prison cell. "H-Hey! Let me out of here!" I yell but it was like no one could hear my calls for help. I sat back in my cell and held up my legs to my chest and buried my head on to my scratched up knees as I start to sob quietly to myself, wondering will anyone come and save me?

I hear the clank of a prison door opening, and the figure I see coming through it's metal structure is that monster that caused my current suffering in the first place, "So glad to see that your awake my boy," He spoke to me as if I were his son, the sound of his voice slightly frightening me. "W-What do you want from me?..." I asked shivering and braising myself for the pain to come.

"All I want from you is your brother." The man said with a twisted grin on his face "You'll never get my brother! he'll come and save me then he'll kill you!" I scream at him, he laughs an evil laugh then he speaks up, "don't you get it boy? That's exactly what I want, to kidnap you then when your foolish brother comes to rescue you i'll have him to use then, I'll kill you."

XXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

XXXX

Link sighed as he found no trace of anything. Not Yalci,not his brother and not the master sword. Instead Link found himself in the middle of no where, in a desert.

"How the hell did we end up in a desert? wer're going to starve to death.." Link said, Tara must of miscalculated what the villager said about Yalci being in the mountains "um well...he did say that the journy there would be dangerous hehe..."Tara chuckled nervously at her statement.

"Well...thats it were done for..."Link was starting to feel hopeless once again

"What? No dont say that, you have magic with you!" Tara explained "This time i'll really be a help and find away out of here!" Tara glimered with confidence

"Oh yea? keep dreaming sparkles.." Link said coldly. "Look, lets just st up camp and at least try to get just insy bit of food.." Link had no clue if there were animals out here or not but all he knows is that there's bugs and bugs could mean protein.

"We might have to eat bugs tara.." Link said

"Bugs?! eew...!" The little fairy didnt know if she could stomach down bugs. "Why do we have to eat that?"

"Because there's no other animals around for us to eat." Link said slightly annoyed.

XXXX

The next morning, Link and Tara set out out to find their way out of the desert. After a night of eating insects for dinner and sleeping on the cold hard sandy ground they had after hours of looking for a way out, they had finally found it.

"Ahh! thank goodness! I was getting tired of eating bugs all night!" said Tara

"hehe i dont know Tara, you kind of look like a bug to me." Link said jokingly as he slightly chuckled at the fairy.

"What you say to me elf boy?!" Tara seemed pissed at this point. then the two heroes made there way back into the forest bickering all the while.

XXXX


	6. Chapter 6

XXXX

Toon POV

I was so tired, I wanted water, food something..

"KEEP GOING YOU FILTHY BASTARDS!" The slave master shouted at us as if we were garbage. Me and a couple other prisoners were carrying boulders up to the top of the mountain.

I wanted to start sobbing until.."SLAP!" A riding crop hit me in the back, "AAAHHH!" I screamed it stung like fire, i was sweating, bleeding and had new scares on my back. All i wanted was to go home and see my big brother again.

Why me? Why must I go through this hell.

XXXX

Normal POV

An evil laugh erupted from inside the mountain. "Soon, the world will be mine and all will see my true wrath." Yalci laughed maniacly, then Yalci called Toon into his throne room.

Toon had no ideawhy the sorcerer called him into his throne or what was about to happen but he guessed it wouldn't be good. Yalci had alternate plans on cloning Toon just in case if he needed Toon in anyway.

"My boy, I sense a ounce of power in you..and when I sense power or strength, I never second guess." Yalci explained. "Ive done some furthur research and found that YOU are the desendent of the hero of winds.. Which is why I must clone you so i'll have a strong successer for when I rule this pathetic world." Yalci told the now confused hylian. "Thats not true, im just an ordinary boy! I dont have the hero of.. whatever in me! You just want to torture me some more!" Toon yelled, tears forming in his big cat like eyes, Toon yelling at the man was a slight mistake however. Yalci jolted to the boy and grabbed him by the chin sinking his sharp nails into the boy's fragile skin and said, "Listen to me you little crap, you get in the cloning machine without hesitation, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" the evil man screamed at the frigtend hylian and shook his head 'yes' and did as the man said.

Toon stepped into the machine and closed his eyes as the machine did its work, then out the other end of the machine was Toon's copy.

Glowing red eyes and a twisted grin was shown on the copy's face.

XXXX

Tara twinkled when she saw a huge structure it looked ancient. "Link, Link! Look! a castle!" The fairy yelled at the teenager.

"A castle eh? well then lets go." Link said and with that they proceceed into the old structure.

The castle looked like it wanted to fall apart. Stone covered in moss, rusting metal and creaks can be heard throughout the structure.

"Ok, were do we go first?" Link asked the fairy. Tara flutters around looking for a place to start "Lets head straight then go left." Link and Tara head in those directions, along the way they find a treasure chest with a compass and luckly, a map.

Soon after a deku baba appeared in front of the hero, Link took out his sword and began to slash at the monster until it was killed.

"These stupid monsters..theyre everywhere.." Link hissed under his breath. "Well youre the one who wanted to chase after this sword, Link." Tara mentioned. "No one's fault but yours." As always Tara went on and on like a naging old lady, Link was too busy searching for the next direction.

XXXX

"Turn right! No wait that way! hold on, maybe its this way!" Tara was floating all over the place trying to give directions just because she wanted to, but again she still has no idea and now has gotten her and Link lost.

"Tara, which is it? I thought you knew this castle?" Link was getting inpaitient and about to look at the map. "hold on, im trying to remember.." Tara didnt really have a good memory, she didnt even know she was the last of her kind. "forget it i'll just look at the map.." Link said disapionted.

The two proceded to the next correct location, but on the way Link began to grow curious of the little fairie's past.

"Hey Tara, how come you survived, but all the other fairies died out?" Tara looked at the teenager with a questioning look on her face "I dont know I cant remember.." Tara said. The fairy always wondered to herself why she was the only fairy in the world and why her memory was so bad.

XXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXX**

"AHHH! Stop chasing me, stop chasing me you freak!" Toon was running around the throne room trying to get away from the little red eye look alike that was his clone, apparently his clone was trying to play tag?

"Hmm, I should name him how about..Dark Toon!" Yalci said, "g-gee sooo creative.." Toon said still running away from Dark Toon.

"Shut up you little pest!" Yalci demanded. Yalci retreated some place else and left the two alone.

"Oof!" the blonde was finally caught by his dark clone and was being topped on the floor, trying to shove the little red eye menace.

Dark Toon had more of a different color sceam then his blonde counter part. Dark Toon had white hair, black clothes,and red eyes.

"Get off of me I hate you!" Toon cried out. Dark Toon slowy got off of him and backed up slowly. Dark Toon was now looking for something.

"Hey what are yo-" Toon was interrupted when Dark Toon was stealthly behind him wanting to slit the blonde's throat, "By the way you little crap, dont ever call me a freak or I might even spill your guts all over the place."

Toon gulped in terror trying not to move a muscle, "Well done Dark Toon! good work on scaring the living crap out of the little bastard." Yalci came back into his throne room slowing giving a round of applause to the little terror.

"Thank you Yalci sir!" Dark Toon said in a innocent way,saluting the man as if a soldier was to his general.

**XXXX**

light shined brightly almost as if telling Link to come closer, to see what the shiny object was.

The hylian walked slowly to the shining object. He couldnt believe his eyes. Link grabbed the object and in his hands was the legendary master sword.

"We finally found it Link now lets get out of here!" Tara the fairy said.

Link felt invincible. He felt like he could do anything.

Tara had to get Link out of his trance by nudging him in order to make their way out of the castle with his new sword.

After they arrived outside, Link and Tara made they're way towards the nearby woods.

But what they didnt know is that there was someone lurking in the shadows watching to two heros as they set up camp.

**XXXX**

It was late in the night, crickets chirped and the moon was full, luminating the night sky.

They sat around the camp fire thinking, contemplating what was going to happen in the future.

Link once again thought about his brother. What was his brother going through? Was he hurt? Was he being abused? Was he alive?

All these questions flooded Link's head. He hated this corrupted society, he hated how his life was, and he hated how his family had to go through this hell because of him.

Link layed down and rested his head on the cold forest grass. His blonde hair blew in the wind of the fire mixed with the cool breeze of the woodland air. He slowly shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Bushes ruffled lightly in the same figure from before was hiding, watching the hylian sleep along with the fairy tucked neatly in the the hero's pouch.

**XXXX**

**(Hey! just want to apologize for so much delay on the fic. I had alot of things to do and alot more to do soon with sooo much school work. thank you for being so paitent with this fic and i'll try to pull out as many chapters as i can. i am starting to love this fic an i hope you are too!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXXX**

The next morning, after walking aimlessy through the forest, Link and Tara finally found a village and more importantly they were also getting closer to finding Yalci.

Link and Tara found a hot spring, finally they can actually relax instead of fighting and dugeons all the time and surprisingly the hot spring was free.

Link went inside the men's side of the spring.

Link undressed himself while Tara was trying her best not to look.

"Y-You almost done?" she said while surpressing a blush on her face.

"I dont know why your looking away, its just me Tara." Link replied while slipping off his pants shrugging off her behavior.

Link got into the hot spring _naked_ and soon started to ease his muscles and relaxed.

Tara looked over to the teenager who was already in the water, she had a curious look on her face.

"Hey Link, you never really told me about yourself." Tara said

"What do you wanna know?" he said

"What is the rest of your family like?" she asked

"My family passed away." Link said laying his head back on the rocks of the hot spring.

An awkard silence overtook the atmosphere. Link spoke again.

"They died when I was seven and Toon was two." Link said

"Do you mind me asking how they died?" Tara asked

"Sure I dont mind too much." Link replies

**XXXX**

**(Flashback)**

It was a sunny morning and everyone in the house was asleep all except for one little rascale wanting to play with his big brother.

"Big browther! Big browther wake up! Im bored!" two year old Toon jumped up and down on his brother's bunk bed trying to get the sleeping seven year old up to play.

"No Toon..go back to sleep. Mommy and daddy might get mad with you making noise.." Link said half asleep.

"But I wanna play big browther!" Toon pouted, he pouted and puffed his chubby cheeks in fustration

Just then, their parents came into their bedroom wondering what was going on with all the yelling.

Their mother went over to Toon and picked him up in her arms, "Was that you yelling and bothering your big brother?" she chuckled at the toddler's behavior.

"Sorry mommy.." the boy said "Its alright sweetie." His mother gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek and puts him down.

Later that day outside the house a match was left on theside of the andit was lit and a fire slowly started to spread.

Toon and Link were playing with their toy trucks and their mother was reading.

Their father smelt something, "Hey why do I smell smoke?" he said.

"Smoke?" The mother said.

The smell got worse and worse and soon the outside of the house was on fire were the front door was.

When the family noticed, they scattered all over the place looking for another way out.

Link found a window with no fire on the outside, he grabbed Toon and both easliy slid out the window, their parents however.

"Mommy, daddy over here!" Link cried out holding Toon's hand.

Their parents couldnt fit. they couldnt fit through the window that lead to their safety.

Link came to the relization that there parents werent going to make it out alive.

"Run away! get you brother to safety Link!" their mother cried out.

Link took his brother and ran away from the burning house,Toon was crying and Link never looked back.

**XXXX**

**(End of Flashback)**

"Wow, im so sorry Link.." Tara said

"Yea well, Toon still thought that our parents were still alive alittle bit after they had died but I never had the heart to tell him they werent." Link told the fairy.

"Does he still think theyre alive today?"

"No, He kind of snapped out of it eventually.." The hylian said.

After Link was done in the hot spring, they headed outside looking for directions to the mountain were Yalci is.

They headed back out to the forest and procceded to the mountain, but once again a ruffle in the bushes got the hero's attention.

Link looked in the direction of the sound, "WHO'S OUT THERE? SHOW YOURSLEF!" Link shouted.

The rustling person in the bushes stood up and revealed themselves. The figure had a blue outfit on with a scarf around their face and neck.

Link drew his sword, "State your buisness."

"My name is Sheik. Please withdraw your weapon, I mean no harm." Sheik says.

Link still had his sword out wondering if he should trust this person, "State you buisness." He repeated with his sword still out.

"Im here as an ally, I am not here to fight." Sheik said

Link did as he was told and put the sword back in its sheath, "Ally?" He said.

"Yes, Im here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"To help you find Yalci." Sheik explained.

Link looked at Sheik confused "How did you know?"

"I was following you. I too must find Yalci, I wanted to join you."

"I dont know.." Link thought to himself, "Link, we could use some extra help in finding him." Tara whispered making sure Sheik didnt hear.

Link turned back around to face the new figure and sighed, "Fine, but your on high alert. Im watching you." Link warned.

**XXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXX**

"Your name is Link correct?" Sheik asks, the three heroes were on there way towrds Yalci's castle. Link still didnt trust this new character, he knew nothing about him and on top of that he was following him, but what for?

"Yea it's Link, anyway why the hell were you following me? and what do you want from Yalci?" Link asked suspciously.

"I must get revenge for my tribe" Sheik replies, "Yalci burned down my home and commited mass murder among my people..the sheikah tribe."

Link looked at the sheikah, "Thats right, ive heard of them before, are you the last one? Link asked.

"Yes Im afraid so.." Shiek looked down in defeat wanting revenge on the sorcerer.

Tara saw the mountain in the distance, "Hey guys we're almost there!"

The three of them picked up the pace towrd the castle they wanted to get there as soon as possible.

**XXXX**

"Are you ready?" Yalci asked, "SIR YES SIR!" Dark Toon replied soulting his master. Dark Toon was preparing for battle and preparing for anything that got in Yalci's or his way.

Yalci nelt down to the clone's side, "Very good my boy, now I need you to go outside and stand guard of the mountain, and remember if anything gives you trouble, You make them scream and cry for mercy and make sure to break all the bones in their pathetic bodies."

Dark Toon had a innocent yet cute smile on his face in approvement, "Yes sir, I'll make them wish they never got in our way."

Dark Toon ran outside with a sword in anticipation. Dark Toon loved killing things apparently, you can say he was a bit of a psycopath.

The white haired clone stood outside of Yalci's castle and guarded it with his life. "I wounder what Mr Yalci will give me for making my first kill!" The white haired boy said to himself.

Soon a goat appeared out of the bushes and Dark Toon saw this as an opportunity to kill, "MY KILL, MY KILL! COME HERE YOU LITTLE CRAP!" Dark Toon ran after the poor goat, it tried to buck at the boy but unfortunetly the goat was too slow, Dark Toon had already cut the goat's head off with a quick slash, the boy giggled to himself.

**XXXX**

**(Link's POV)**

We ran as quickly as we can, we didnt want to waste any time, "Come on hurry, I wanna be able to fight this asshole!" I said. I wanted Yalci to suffer for what he's doing to my brother.

We finally came up to the mountain's entrance. In the distance I see a little boy with white hair and red eyes with a dead goat?

Ready for anyhting I took out my sword, then he saw me, "Do you work for Yalci?" I asked probably already knowing the answer, "Why? are you ally or foe?" The evil lookig figure asked me. I didnt know if I was losing it or not but this kid kind of looked like Toon.

He glared at me with cold murderous red eyes, sword in hand. "You look like someone I know.." I finally spoke up.

**XXXX**

**(Normal POV)**

"Oh yea? Well gee, I wounder who that is." Dark Toon had a twisted grin on his face, in his mind he knew who this blonde teenager was talking about. With the snap of his fingers Dark Toon had sumoned more guards to capture the three heroes, before they knew it, guards with electric looking blasters surrounded them.

"H-Hey! What the hell?!" Link exclaimed. struggling to get out of the grasp of one guard.

"Unhand us now child!" Sheik spoke up, struggling as well.

"Nighty night!" The clone said, then it went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXX**

**(Link POV)**

It was dark and cold, My head was throbbing, where was I and what was going on? I slowly open my eyes, "Ugh my head..where am I?" I looked around, there was glass in front of me it looked like I was in some sort of cell. "heh did the cops finally get me?" I joked to myself but then, I remembered, "Wait a second.. Hey kid let me out of here!" I yelled through the cell.

A tall man came in to the cell room, opened the curtains in front of the glass on my cell that left my cell dark. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." The man said, "Yalci! let me go so I can kick your ass!" I exlcaimed.

"Im afraid I cant do that. You see, I need you for something I need your power dear boy." Yalci said.

**XXXX**

**(Normal Pov)**

"My power? What power?" Link asks.

"Your triforce." Yalci says.

"You mean my birthmark? Well no deal you can forget about it!"

Yalci's slight grin widen as he called a guard into the cell room, but who apeared with the guard was like it was unreal, "Toon! are you ok little bro?" Link was now looking at his little brother. Toon had scrapes on his knees, bruises on his arms and legs and a swollen face and to top it all off he looked like he had dried up blood coming out of his noise. "What the hell did they do to you?!" Link exclaimed.

Toon only looked down in defeat, he didnt want his brother to see him all beaten and broken and in handcuffs like this.

Link's blood boiled in rage, he wanted to to tear Yalci apart "LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Link was on the edge of breaking the glass himself as he banged the window with his fist.

"You see, I have imprisoned your pathetic little brother and made him a slave because, I wanted to get your attention per say...I needed your triforce, I need its power to make the world I desire a reality! and after I do have your triforce I'll have you arrested and executed and as for your brother however..." Yalci turned to Toon with a twisted smirk on his face, Yalci then turned back to Link, and inched closer to the glass as if trying to spike the hero, "I'll kill him."

Yalci directed the guard to take the little hylian back to his cell, Toon looked back as he was walking with the guard and saw Link in his cell, He saw the rage in Link's blue eyes.

**XXXX**

"Link i'll try to find a way out." Tara said

"Tara I think I have a better plan.." Sheik said, "Oh yea? like what?" She said slightly affeneded. Sheik took out a arrow it appeared to be glowing.

"Whats that?" Link asks with now some shimmer of hope, "This is a light arrow it can pierce through anything that appears to be evil." Sheik explained.

"But the glass isnt excactly evil. Its just a piece of glass." Link says.

"In a way it is, I can sense it's dark energy surrounding it." Sheik put his hand on the glass.

"The light arrow? that sounds familier.." Tara said.

Shiek took a stance, he aimed the arrow to the middle of the glass "Move back." He said. As the arrow went the the glass, shattered to pieces. "Damn, that arrow's something!" Link said.

Tara flew out of the now broken cell "Come on!" she said. The light arrow seemed familier to the fairy she had heard of who usually had the arrow but just doesnt seem to remember who.

"Sheik were did you get that arrow? Its very powerful." Tara asked, "Oh from nowhere in particular." Shiek said half suspiciously, "Oh come on share with us!" The fairy said

Shiek just ignored the fairy, "Come on Tara lets not bother him. If he doenst want to tell us than he doesnt have to." Link told the fairy.

Link now was looking for his sword, Yalci probably had it hidden somewhere, Tara flew to a box in the corner of the cell room "Hey Link! Come over here!" Tara told him.

Link did as he was told and rushed over to the fairy's side, he lifted up the box and there was his sword. "Man, that bastard makes it too easy!" Link said with a grin on his face.

The heroes made it outside the cell room, surprisingly the door was unlocked. They were now looking for thhe throne room.

**XXXX**

Across the castle was Toon's cell. He felt like he needed to help Link defeat Yalci, he needed to get out of his cell. "Were does that stupid guard put the key?" He said. Toon looked around and spotted the keys hanging on the wall across from his cell, "There they are!" Toon said.

The small hylian was trying to squeeze his way through the bars of the cell. In his mind who knew that he couldnt make it through the bars especially when he has injuries, "Come on, come on, make it, make it!" Toon chanted to himself. He reached farther and farther until, "Ahh! Im through! Yes!" The child said, he ran over to the were the keys to the cell room are and hopped up and caught them. "Sweet now to get out of here!" The blonde said.

**XXXX**

"This is perfect! I'll soon have what I desire and I'll become god of New Hyrule!" Yalci laughed maniacally, "Yay, yay!" Dark Toon cheered jumping up and down with little pom poms he got from somewhere? But the cheering soon came to a halt.

"Not so fast, you piece of crap!" It was Link! along with Shiek and Tara. Link took out his sword from its sheath preparing for battle.


	11. Chapter 11

**XXXX**

"Foolish boy! you dare to challenge me?!" Yalci unsheathed his sword preparing for battle.

Link gave a ready battle stance "Bring it on!" and with that they both lunged at each other. Link swung his sword as if trying to get a clean cut, Yalci however dodged each attack with somewhat grace and energy that the hero just coudn't get a hit.

Link growled in fustration "Stay still!" He yelled.

The two men dueled for a good twenty minutes Shiek helped out of course. Yalci conjured up four deku babas with an evil aura surrounding them.

Link and Shiek prepared themsleves. They soon heard the sound of a child's voice echo throughout the throne room.

"LINK!" Toon said waving his small hand. He had finally caught up to the hero.

"Toon?" Link wondered how the child became free from his prison, but right now that didn't matter, what did matter is that now Toon had given attention to himself from the enemy.

Yalci turned to the young boy's direction "H-HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!" Yalci said "DARK TOON! CAPTURE HIM!"

"Yes sir!" Dark Toon sword in hand, hopped from his seat next to Yalci's throne watching the fight and sprung into action.

"Heehee we meet again pest!" Dark toon growled with anticipation he was ready for a fight. Deep down he had some resentment towards his orginal half anyway.

Dark Toon slapped the blonde to the ground. He then held his sword up to the hylian's neck.

Link was too busy fighting to notice but he soon defeated the deku babas that Yalci had made for the heroes. Link spotted something in the corner of the room "Hey Toon! A hammer! Over there!" Link called out to the boy pointing to said hammer.

Toon looked up and saw the hammer, but it was across the room "Haha! go ahead try for it! I wanna see my sword covered in your blood!" The darker half laughed. Dark Toon still had his sword up against the child's neck.

"L-Let me go!" Toon said. "Hmph no way! You think your better than me dont you?!" Dark Toon had suddenly changed the subject, he roared at the child.

"Oh Im Toon and im so sweet and innocent!" Said the jealous clone mocking his original "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! IM JUST SO SICK OF YOU! ALL MASTER EVER TALKS ABOUT IS YOU!" Toon now was at a lost for words, staring at his clone with confusion. The clone inched closer to the original and whispered in his ear "F** you..and die.."

Dark Toon soon brung up his sword ready to kill, but with the sword inching away Toon rolled away quickly on the floor dodging the blow of the sword.

Toon soon ran as fast as he can to the hammer Link mentioned earlier, he grabbed the hammer trusting it with his life and started to practice swinging it. It was a bit heavy for him.

Dark Toon growled with anger and fustration "YOU LITTLE CRAP!" He screamed.

**XXXX**

Link and Yalci were in close combat by now. Yalci lunged at the hero and giving him a cut on his shoulder.

"Gahh!" Link hissed in pain he grabbed his wound with his hand "Haha whats the matter hero too weak to defeat me?" Yalci said.

"You bastard.." The hylian said. Link was starting to get tired and Yalci looked like he barely had a scratch on him.

"Give up hero you'll never win." Yalci said. Soon a light aura shined through Link.

Link's eyes soon shined gold as his birthmark shined as well.

"W-What is this?" Yalci coverd his eyes from the blinding light.

Shiek stoped what he was doing and looked up at Link, it was like he was a god.

Tara flew over from the side lines "The triforce! its reacting!" she said.

"The triforce?" Shiek siad.

Link's master sword started igniting a powerful light energy. Link's eyes glowed bright gold.

Soon Link lunged towards the man with great power it was almost blinding. Yalci defended himself with his sword, Link almost breaking Yalci's balance.

**XXXX**

The sound of metal was all through out the room. While Link and Yalci was having their fight and Shiek was busy handling the guards Toon and Dark Toon however.

"Ah! this is too heavy!" Toon exclaimed.

"Haha! whats the matter pest? Is this too hard for you?" Dark Toon mocked the original as he swung at the blonde with his sword.

"Ha! You wish!" Toon swung at the darker half, but missed. Dark Toon slashed at the blonde, luckly the clone got only Toon's arm.

Toon grabbed his arm in pain blood from his arm staining his little hand "Ah!" He winced. "Aw whats the matter you big baby? Can't take a hit?!" Dark Toon once again mocked the poor child.

Toon picked up his hammer and swunged at his opponent. Dark Toon was too slow to act and got hit in the back with the hammer.

Meanwhile, Yalci was starting to slow down. He couldn't dodge Link's attacks, and Link was starting to speed up.

"I-Impossible!" Yalci said "How can you have so much power?" Yalci had couldn't believe he was losing.

Link just simply smirked, he knew that Yalci was slipping up, he knew that he was going to win this fight.

Link did a spin attack, Yalci surprisingly dodged it. Yalci jumped up on the top of his throne and waited for the hero to follow him.

Link played along and followed the sorcerer. While up there Link managed to stab Yalci in the chest.

"AHH!" A scream came from across the room.

Link turned his head in the direction of the scream, it was Toon. "Toon!" Link cried out.

But Link was too busy with Yalci he couldnt go over to Toon and help him.

"Tara go help out Toon!" Link called out to the fairy.

Tara soon flew over to the boy and what she saw didn't look good.


	12. Chapter 12

**XXXX**

Toon groaned in agony, Tara had came over to the child in search of the location of the injury. Toon rolled around crying. Tara gasped "Oh no…" she whispered.

"Toon please let me look…." she said. Toon finally obeyed and turned to her. It appeared that Toon was stabbed in the side, as blood was coming out of his clothing. The wound looked deep.

Tara panicked, she then flew over to Shiek with lightening speed. "Sheik! Sheik!" she yelled. Her wings weren't fast enough and Tara had to stay with the boy just in case something happened.

**XXXX**

A yell across the room. Screams of death and terror. Yalci was dead.

Link then raised his sword skyward, and then stabbed Yalci right in the heart to seal the deal. Link wiped the sweat from his head, but what the teen didn't know was that a small little pest was right behind him with an injured back.

Tara saw this and yelled at the top of her lungs "Link!" Link whipped around and saw that it was Toon's clone! Link gave a ready stance ready to kill the clone, but something in him protested to do so, Dark Toon looked just like his dear little brother.

Toon's clone smirked "What's wrong hero? Don't have the balls?" Link wanted to do it but he just couldn't. Dark Toon then walked over to the injured original.

"Can't kill me? I'll kill him. All I need is one more blow and poof! Gone for good." Dark Toon raised his sword above the injured boy.

This was weird, Link's legs wouldn't listen to him all he can do is stare, sweat came down his face fidgeting and all. Why wouldn't he move?

Toon looked up at his clone, teary eyed and all. Dark Toon looked back at him. Dark Toon then smirked…..and blushed?

"That look….It turns me on.~" Dark Toon said. Toon coughed some more "You're only 12…..what can possibly turn you on?" Toon said.

"Your agony, your pain, It's all right here, and mine for the taking!" Dark Toon was just about to kill the boy until a stabbing noise came from behind Dark Toon, It was Link!

Dark Toon's eyes were agaped. He then looked down and saw a sword in his abdomen. "W-What?..."

Link then removed the sword from the clone's body. The clone was losing his balance and soon fell to the ground. He was dead.

**XXXX**

Link soon rushed to his brother's aid "Toon? speak to me! You're going to be ok!" Link exclaimed. Tara flew to the two brothers. "Tara!" said Link.

"Can you heal him? you're a fairy after all."

Tara flew closer to Toon looking down at his wound. Toon sweat as his breathing became hoarse and unsteady, he was slowly becoming paler and paler. Link's eyes were starting to well up with tears. This couldn't be happening.

"I'll try…" Tara said. She then flew closer to his wound and a purple light started to shine through the injury, Toon's eyes half lidded started to become wide again.

The boy's breathing became more normal and the blood started to shed away. "Toon….?" Link whispered. Toon sat up and patted himself down, he felt ok…..he felt better.

Toon was taken aback by the sudden burst of affection from Link? "OH MY GOD….. IM GLAD YOURE OK!" Link sobbed into the boy's shoulder.

"L-Link!" Toon exclaimed. Toon soon shrugged it off and hugged his brother back.

**XXXX**


End file.
